Drunken Drabble
by Zutsu
Summary: How a night of drunken fun leads to some exciting series of events. Featuring Demolition boys and the BladeBreakers. Started out as a drabble and became more.


**Drunken Drabble**

Demolition Boys and Bladebreakers have a night of drinking. These supposed drabbles is what came of each of them afterwards…

**Warning:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** These works are pure fiction.

-Max and Kai-

***Max's POV***

I turned in early from the drinking party that was going on in the living room because I didn't want to have to explain a hangover at work tomorrow. Working for one's own parents had its disadvantages.

I could hear their cries of protest behind me, "c'mon buddy! Don't be a wet blanket!" This one was Tyson. "Hey, you can't go to bed yet, we were going to play spin the bottle!" I laughed at that last statement made by Tala. Nonetheless I continued on to my room and closed the door behind me. They were all already so tipsy and I wasn't too far behind. I found myself rolling my eyes and laughing once again at Tala's words. There was only one girl out there, so how was that game going to work? I wish that I could stay up to find out, but my oddly new found sense of responsibility got the better of me. So brushing my teeth then stripping down to my boxers, I set my alarm and put myself to bed.

***In The Morning***

My alarm went off and I pushed snooze. I was always sure to set it so that I could push it a couple times before I had to get ready. Turning myself over to get more comfortable, my eyes still shut because I was tired as hell. My nose bumped into a hard wall. But a wall that shouldn't have been there and it was warm of all things.

Sleepily I let my hand roam over the warm surface which I quickly identified as somebody's bare chest. I couldn't quite open my eyes yet, for all I knew this was just a very vivid dream. So I let my hand continue to wander and down it went landing upon a slightly stiff member. My eyes shot open immediately knowing that this is way too vivid to be a dream.

I could feel a gulp in my throat as I let my eyes wander up to see who it was that made their way to my bed last night. My eyes widened when I saw a smirking Kai. My face went red and I felt his cock twitch under my hand, which I quickly pulled away as if I'd been burned. "I'm sorry!" I gasped out. How the hell did he get in my room?

***Last Night*  
>*Kai's POV*<strong>

We've been drinking for a while now and I could see that everyone was starting to look a little worse for wear. Hillary and Kenny had already passed out on either sides of the couch. Tyson and Ian were in an incoherent argument. Rei had a fit of giggles, Spencer seemed as bored as I was and Bryan and Tala were still downing Vodka shots while laughing at the poor state of everyone else. Max had already gone to bed and I was getting bored.

So I downed one more shot of Vodka before staggering up to my feet. Feeling a tug on my pant leg I looked down seeing a pouting Tala, "You can't leave we were just starting spin the bottle." He pretended to cry as I kicked him off.

"That's exactly why I'm leaving."

Bryan laughed as Tala fell on his back and glared up at me. "You're just upset cause you wanted to taste freckle face." The red-headed captain countered.

I bent down in a fury and grabbed his jacket by the collar, almost losing my balance and falling on top of him though I caught myself just in time. When looking back up ready to pound his face in for trying to embarrass me I saw a look of terror and suddenly I couldn't do it. "Pfft, haha!" I started laughing and so did Tala, this probably brought more attention to us than his previous comment. I released my hand from his collar and pushed him back. "I'm going to bed."

Staggering once more to my feet, I decided to just ignore everyone. It's not like they could process or even remember what Tala said by morning. So I would hope anyway.

I continued to stagger through the hall, when reaching Max's room I stopped. Tala's words fresh in my mind. But I pushed them aside made it to my own room and collapsed on the bed.

***Maybe two hours later***

I was rudely awakened from my slumber my head pounding, "Son of a Bitch!" I could still hear incessant laughing from the living area. Pushing myself out of bed, the pounding only got worse. But I worked my way through the house, I was in desperate need of a pain killer.

When passing the living area I could see that Bryan and Tala were the only ones there. "Hey! Shut up!" I yelled. They looked at me and laughed again. "Where is everyone?"

Bryan smirked and Tala had another fit of giggles, "Spencer said we had to put them all to bed. So we did." I sighed too tired and annoyed to care what that meant. So I trudged on with my present goal of pain killers. Afterwards I brushed my teeth because my mouth tasted like rotten cotton.

Making my way through the halls again I found myself paused at Max's door again. Out of curiosity I peeked inside. I barely caught a glimpse of his sleeping form before I could hear the drunken laughs and stupor of Bryan and Tala. Shit.

The last thing I needed was for them to see me spying on Max, so I let myself in and closed the door behind me. I could hear them talking on the other side. "…that's hilarious…" "…he's going to kill us in the morning…" "…or thank us…" "Pfft!" I rolled my eyes, I could only imagine what those two dick-heads were getting themselves into.

I let a sigh escape my lips before turning and facing Max again. His golden hair shining in the soft moonlight, it allured me closer. After a minute of watching his soft breathing I stripped down to my boxers. I didn't want to give Bryan and Tala the satisfaction of seeing me walk out of Max's room, I was tired, and I usually woke up before everyone else anyway. Shrugging off my impaled sense of reasoning, I climbed into bed next to Max.

This of course probably wasn't the smartest thing to do on my part. Max's sweet smell wafted its way to my nose, making me dream up perverted thoughts of things I could do to the beautiful unsuspecting guy lying beside me. Needless to say, it took me awhile to fall asleep.

When I did finally reawaken it was thanks to Max's alarm clock. After he turned it off I knew that I could sneak away, after all he always did snooze it a hundred times before getting up. But suddenly there was no moving me. Max had rolled over facing me, his face hitting my side and his hand on my chest. I felt a familiar heat touch my ears especially as his hand continued to move down. Was he still sleeping?

Suddenly his hand was on my wakening cock, his face shot up and flushed. The look was so cute I smirked and hardened in an instant.

***Back to the Present*  
>*Max's POV*<strong>

I tried to back away in a panic but there really wasn't anywhere to go. "H-How did you?" I stuttered out as Kai propped his gorgeous body up on one elbow. His eyes intent on me like a wolf.

"Feel something you like?" He asked.

My blush deepened. Why would he ask that? I had no idea what to say in return. But I didn't really get a chance to reply. Next thing I knew I was on my back and he was on top of me. His lips came down and connected with mine. The kiss was soft which I wouldn't have expected from Kai.

He pulled up and smiled at me. "You don't like it?"

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I'm not gay am I? But I didn't think Kai was gay either. Wait, is he a closet pervert? But the kiss did feel nice. I could feel my face go hot again. Kai raised an eyebrow at me, probably trying to make sense of my silence, and next thing I knew he was kissing me again but this time with a little more force.

Dream or not, I couldn't help myself and I kissed back. Wondering if his horny-ness was merely radiating itself unto me, or if I secretly found pleasure in my stoic team captain wanting me.

Kai was easily the dominant Kisser, and damn could he kiss. One of his hands traced my side making me shudder into his mouth. His other hand thumbed my nipple before heading down and grabbing my own hardened manhood. I gasped my eyes probably in a sad looking state of fright.

Kai merely grinned at me. "So, you_ do_ like it?"

"I-…" I still couldn't answer. This was all so new to me.

He leaned down so his mouth touched my ear. "I'll be gentle with you." His hot breath on my ear shot another shudder through my body, I could feel my heart racing heck I could hear it pumping in my ears.

But I found myself just closing my eyes and letting him trail kisses down my neck to my collar bone, his touch exhilarating me. I then felt him bite down on one of my nipples. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't shriek.

He looked up and removed my hand from my mouth, his crimson eyes boring into mine. "No, I want to hear all your sounds" he said. His voice was husky and dripped with seduction.

A fierce blush of embarrassment made its way across my face again. "B-But," my head whipped back and forth and I bit my lips. I was in too deep already; I didn't want him to stop. "Wha-What about… the others?" The second words out of my mouth since this bed play started.

Kai laughed a beautiful sound which I heard less often then I would've liked. "Don't worry; they are all passed out with hangovers. A bomb could go off and I don't think they'll wake." The smile stayed on his face as he went back down licking my abused nipple. I sucked in a breath. There would be no more protests from me.

His kisses and light suckles then continued down my stomach until he reached the brim of my boxer shorts and he bit my hip. I gasped in pleasure and anticipation. He then expertly removed my boxers and his own. I continued to blush with embarrassment. But that was soon replaced with a feeling of ecstasy. His hot wet mouth engulfed me and I couldn't suppress the moans as he licked from the base to the tip.

"You like that Max?" Came his soft voice. I nodded hardly able to speak, my name on his tongue only bringing me closer to my limit. He smirked and continued taking me in completely and I could feel the back of his throat.

"K-Kai….st-stop…. I-I'm… gonna…." I couldn't stop myself and he didn't pull back, "..Ugh!" I gasped and shuddered, my cum filling his mouth. I was embarrassed to say the least. "I'm sorry." Spilled my words, blushing deeply but Kai only smirked.

I then watched as he took two fingers put them in his mouth scooping out some of the cum. The rest he swallowed then licked his lips. I wasn't sure if I should be disgusted or not, but my thoughts quickly changed to worry as he rubbed my own cum on my entrance.

"Don't worry; I'm going to start gently." My eyes closed and I nodded.

He placed one finger inside. I opened my eyes in surprise that it didn't hurt, though it did feel awkward. He began to thrust it, it wasn't so bad. But then he pushed another finger in. "Eh…" Now that hurt a little.

"Wow you're tight." Came Kai's voice an apparent want in his eyes.

He began to propel both fingers at once. I winced at the slight discomfort but said nothing. Soon thereafter he pulled them both out and positioned himself at my entrance, he slowly entered me.

The pain was excruciating! "Ow… Kai…"

When I looked up at Kai's face he winced. "You're so tight…" he breathed.

I began to feel my eyes water as he thrust slowly. But I don't think I can take it. "Kai… It hurts…"

"… I'm sorry Max…" was what I heard as he began to thrust harder and faster a sound of pain escaped my lips and I could feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. "I can't stop myself…"

I did cover my mouth this time, but out of instinct. My fist came up and I bit down hard on my own flesh, as if my brain thought it would alleviate the pain somehow. Whimpers escaped me nonetheless and before I knew it Kai stopped.

I looked up at him, his face up toward the ceiling. He glistened is sweat, some of his blue-grey bangs clung to him. A shudder escaped him and I could feel his hot seed fill me, stinging my now sore walls. My only thought now changing to one of how beautiful he was.

When Kai looked down at my tear-stained face, immediate worry covered his features. He slowly slipped out of me and I let out a breath. Thankful for the relief. His face came down to mine as he began to kiss away the tears on my face. "I'm so sorry Max." He breathed between kisses. "I lost control."

The honesty made me smile. "Kai." I said and he pulled up to look in my eyes. "I wanted to have sex with you." That's when Kai did something I didn't expect. His whole body came down and engulfed mine in a warm embrace. I couldn't fight the ecstatic smile that came across me and I hugged him back tightly. So happy that there was a part of Kai that only I got to see.

Suddenly my alarm went off again and Kai reached over and shut it off for me. "I guess you need to go to work." He stated while getting off of me.

A chuckle escaped me as I looked at him. "But… I don't think I'll be able to go now." My rear was in a hell of a lot of pain.

Kai's face reddened and he brought up a hand to hide the embarrassment. I couldn't help laughing again at his reaction. And there is no way I could explain my delight at seeing this side of him.

***End***

A/N: Funny thing is, when I started this it was just going to be a short drabble solely in Max's POV and then it turned into so much more. Haha. So I do plan on writing a chapter for every character and how there Night/Morning After went. I already have all the pairings in mind. But go ahead and leave a Review and let me know which character you'd like to read their POV next! Oh and this was my first ever published Yaoi Smut. So I hope it was alright, I've been reading way too much Yaoi Manga lately ;p … Arrigatou!


End file.
